What It's Like
by Latifah27
Summary: The new girl puts Kurt's holo-inducer on, with weird results


"What It's Like"  
or  
"Walk A Mile In His Shoes"  
  
by Latifah27  
  
Author's note: This is my first 'X-Men: Evolution' fan-fic, so I hope it isn't too bad. In this fan-fic, the new girl puts on Kurt's holo-inducer, with weird results... Enjoy!  
(both titles are from the everlast song: 'what it's like')  
  
Update: I changed the name of the new girl to Tionne, after Tionne 'T-Boz' from TLC, since people didn't like 'Missy' very much(I named her after my favorite rapper/singer 'Missy Elliott'. Oh, well... And I have removed the reference to Europeans hating peanut butter, since I was obviously miss-informed.  
  
Late as usual, Kurt thought as he sprinted to make it before the second bell. He looked around, to see if Miss Darkholm(Mystique) was watching, and then *BAMF!* he teleported to make up for lost time, re-appearing in an empty boys' room. Kurt was late, despite the fact that he had gone without his breakfast-burger this morning. His stomach growled, and he couldn't wait for lunch.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom, scanning the hallway nervously. No Miss Darkholm. Gut, he thought. He did not need to go through another visit to her office, especially on an empty stomach. With that, Kurt made a bee-line for his first class, and clearly wasn't watching where he was going.  
  
"Ooph!"  
  
"Ach! Sorry, Frauline... I uh..."  
  
The girl he ran into just rubbed the spot on her head where he bumped her. She was Afro-american, looking like Countess Vaugn from 'The Parkers', and had her hair in a nice little ponytail. She was wearing a designer shirt and pants, and a yellow wind-breaker.  
  
"Here," he took a soda can out of his back-pack, "This will make it better. You can drink it too, if you want..." he started to blush, and his holo-inducer was programmed to show it. The girl took the can and held it to the spot where she hit her head, and then thanked him.  
  
"Danke..." she mumbled.  
  
She couldn't see very well, since she had put her glasses in her pocket. She didn't wanna look like a nerd. That, of course, was what caused her to run into this strange kid. Lucky...  
  
"You're welcome," Kurt answered, feeling giddy at meeting this cute girl, "But you don't need to speak German... I-I understand English just fine"  
  
The girl smiled at him. Kurt felt a little dizzy as he watched her walk away. His reviere was broken by a familiar voice.  
  
"Well, well, late again" it was Miss Darkholm.  
  
Kurt gave her a sheepish grin and a nervous chuckle.  
  
"Detention for a week," said the principal, with a hint of perverse pleasure in her voice, as she handed Kurt a detention-slip.  
  
Great, he thought, detention. And he didn't have his burger or his soda. Of all the lousy luck...  
  
"Ach, well," he said, shaking off the recent turn of events as he made his way to his class. He would have to get to know that girl during lunch-time.  
  
When he got to his biology class, he saw that the mysterious girl was there too, and in the back. There was an empty desk next to her, so he sat there.  
  
"Mister Wagner," the teacher said, pronouncing his name Wag-ner, not Vog-ner, which he was used to, "If you can't get here in a timely manner, then maybe you should look for another class"  
  
Kurt nodded, and then tried to pay attention as the teacher rattled on and on about the courtship of some invertebrate. However, he kept glancing at the girl. She smiled, but seemed rather shy. Again, Kurt's train of thought was interrupted.  
  
"It seems that Mister Wagner has found something far more interesting then our lesson, so he will stay after school to make up"  
  
Kurt rolled his eyes and buried his head in his arms on the desk. He was having a very bad day, or at least he would count it as a bad day if it weren't for that mystery-girl sitting next to him. Somehow, he was able to survive his usually boring classes.  
  
At lunch, he saw the mystery-girl sitting alone, so he sat down with her, instead of with Scott and his friends.  
  
"Hey, Frauline, how are you?" he asked.  
  
"Fine," she mumbled.  
  
"You must be new here"  
  
"Uh, huh,"  
  
"Ach, where are my manners? My name's Kurt"  
  
"Tionne," she mumbled, "And why are you bein' so nice to me?"  
  
"Uh, well... I don't know..." Kurt answered, not knowing what to say, and worrying that he would offend her.  
  
There was a brief silence, then Tionne opened her sack-lunch.  
  
"Aw, man, not rabbit-food again..." she looked at Kurt, "You wanna trade?"  
  
Kurt made a face.  
  
"Ach, no thank-you"(he couldn't stand that green stuff, unless it was in a burger or a taco)  
  
Tionne took out her thermos, and one of those tossed-salads that you get at the store.  
  
That was enough to change Kurt's mind.  
  
"Here," he said, as he offered Tionne his tacos.  
  
Tionne smiled at him.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to to that. Besides, you need those tacos more then I do. I'm trying to lose weight"  
  
"Well, we can go half-and-half," Kurt suggested, handing her one of his tacos and accepting some of the awful salad.  
  
Tionne accepted the taco, and giggled nervously. It was her first day here, and already she had met a cute boy that liked her. And she also liked the accent.  
  
"I'll bet you'd also wanna hold hands," she said, hopefully, offering Kurt her hand.  
  
He recoiled, which she thought was odd.  
  
"Man, you're shyer then me. Or maybe I'm just ugly"  
  
Kurt hung his head, and took another bite of that rabbit food.  
  
"It's not that," he said, after swallowing.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't mind me putting my arm around you, huh?" Tionne asked.  
  
He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Not at all!"  
  
Kurt was a little nervous. He put his arm around her too, being careful to keep from exerting too much pressure on her with his hand. The contact, though not skin-to-skin, felt good. Even the salad didn't taste as bad. He would probably be able to stomach it.  
  
Kitty Pryde, who was watching the whole thing from accross the lunch-room, let out a loud "harrumph!" and glared at them.  
  
"Heh, yer better off without him, girl," Rogue said from where she was sitting, a table away from Kitty.  
  
At that, Kitty crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Rogue, and then looked away defiently. Then, she got up and sat down beside Kurt and Tionne.  
  
"Guten Tag, Kitty," Kurt greeted her, before offering her the salad, "Here, want some?"  
  
"Like, eww, no thanks!" she said. She did not want to eat salad that had blue fur all over it. Also, she saw the new girl as a rival.  
  
Kurt just shrugged and took another bite. He decided to save his taco for last.  
  
"Hey, I know when I'm not wanted," said Tionne, "Like my daddy always said, two's a company, & three's an eavesdrop"  
  
She took her taco and the rest of her lunch and moved to another empty table, while Kurt gave Kitty a dirty look. He moved to the table where Tionne was, irritating Kitty even more.  
  
She glared at them, and mumbled, "Well, mazel tov to you two!" before moving to Rogue's table.  
  
Rogue just gave her the look that said, 'I told ya so'  
  
Just then, someone was dumb enough to trip Blob. Nearly everyone in the lunch-room broke into a belly-laugh, angering him. With a gutteral roar, he started throwing his food, which was strewn on the floor where he fell, at the other kids. They, of course, returned the favor, and the practical joke exploded into a full-scale "FOOD-FIGHT!!!"  
  
Jean, Scott, and the rest of the X-Men made it for the exit(except for Kitty, who just sank through the floor). They just wanted to get as far away from this volitile situation as they could. Kurt motioned for Tionne to follow him, but would not let her touch his hands, so as not to blow his cover.  
  
However, while they were pushing through the other kids(who were busy pelting each other with whatever food they could get their hands on), Kurt's watch snagged on something, and the buckle, which was usually fastened properly, came loose, and the watch slipped off of his wrist. He didn't notice until he tried to get the time, and saw that his hand was blue, with three fingers. AND HIS WATCH WAS GONE!!!!!!!  
  
Panicked, he looked around to see if anyone was waching. No one was. Great, he thought, Professor X would not be happy about this. He opted to hide out for awhile, at least until he could find the watch. He teleported to the entrance and disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Meanwhile, after the food-fight had ended and the crowd dispersed, Tionne, who was hiding under her table(she wanted to follow Kurt, but she didn't want to be hit by the food, or by the monster of a teenager), got up and looked around. no one there, except for the janitor. She looked at her clothes. Minimal damage, just a spot of cheese-sauce. She wiped it off, and then walked to her next class, where she thought Kurt would be also.  
  
On her way, Tionne saw a watch laying on the floor. She picked it up, and recognized it as Kurt's watch. I'll give it back to him as soon as I find him, she thought, no harm in trying it on. It'd look cool on me. She put the watch on, and was unaware of the transformation that took place as soon as it made contact with her wrist.  
  
With that done, she headed for her next class, French. When she got in and was seated, all the kids looked at her funny.  
  
"Well, well, now," her teacher said, "It seems that Kurt has finally made it to class on time"  
  
Tionne was confused. She looked around the room. No Kurt.  
  
"Don't you know your name, Kurt?" her teacher was looking right at her.  
  
She just looked confused.  
  
"Well," the teacher continued, "You must not be the real Kurt, because Kurt is always late"  
  
Tionne thought that it was just a game, and decided to play along. After class was over, she went to the girls' room. Big mistake.  
  
"Hey, that's the girls' room!" some girl yelled, to which Tionne replied, "Duh!"  
  
Even though she couldn't read without her glasses, she knew which room was which.  
  
When she finally got into the bathroom, all the girls screamed. Kitty, who was in one of the stalls, got out to see what all the commotion was about. She saw what seemed to be Kurt IN THE GIRLS' ROOM?!?!?!?!? Kurt had always been a practical joker, but she never knew him to do something like this.  
  
"Ok, Kurt, like, this has gone far enough! Come with me!"  
  
Tionne shook her head silently, as Kitty grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of the girls' room. On her way out, she saw Kurt's face in the mirror. It looked as confused as she was. Then, she finally realized what was going on. This was no ordinary watch.  
  
Of course, Miss Darkholm got wind of this, and Kurt(Tionne in disguise, of course) got a whole month's detention. Miss Darkholm was in a bad mood as usual, and it didn't help when 'Kurt' didn't answer.  
  
The rest of the school day was pretty much uneventful, except Tionne(still in Kurt's form) got a lot of funny stares. Of course, everyone thought something was odd about 'Kurt', since he suddenly was unable to read from the blackboard.  
  
As Tionne and Kitty were leaving school, the real Kurt, who was hiding in the shadows, saw someone who looked like him(in his holographic-inducer, that is) walking out with a very mad Kitty.  
  
"What?!?" he couldn't believe it, "Someone has my watch!"  
  
But who?  
  
"Kurt, what has gotten into you?" Kitty demanded.  
  
Tionne, not wanting to give herself away, didn't answer. She just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, I hope you know that this takes the cake! I was jealous of that Tionne, but like, now she can keep you for all I care!"  
  
Those words hit Tionne like a kick to the head. Jealous? Of her? She just followed the ticked Kitty to the mansion, and had to be shown to her/Kurt's room. She turned on the cd-player next to her bed and "Thank You," by Dido played. The music was soothing, and Tionne closed her eyes and tried to forget about her bad day.  
  
Suddenly, an alarm woke her up. A voice blared in a speaker:  
  
"X-Men, assemble the team. An intruder has been detected in the vicinity of the mansion."  
  
What? Tionne thought.  
  
Spyke came in and dragged Tionne by her hand.  
  
"C'mon, Kurt, get movin'! Teleport yourself into your costume, or something!"  
  
Tionne just gave him a weird look, because she didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"Hey, Kurt, somethin' funny's goin' on. Don't you remember how to teleport? And since when did you start having five fingers?"  
  
He touched a button on the watch, and the Kurt Facade flickered out, revealing a scared Tionne.  
  
"Wha-???"  
  
Back in the main room, the other X-Men were waiting for Spyke and Kurt, when Spyke came out with a scared-looking Afro-american girl.  
  
"Hey, Professor, look what I found! She's been wearin' Kurt's holo-inducer!"  
  
Kitty's jaw dropped, and she fainted.  
  
"Hey, I thought it was just his old watch. I was gonna give it back... I just tried it on..."  
  
"So, are you going to wipe her mind?" Cyclops asked the professor.  
  
"No, Scott," Charles answered, "We'll need to find the real Kurt. He's probably hiding, so he won't frighten anyone. Meanwhile, She can stay here, and we'll see about that later."  
  
With that, the X-Men left the mansion.  
  
"I'm gonna see what this is all about," Tionne thought out loud.  
  
She activated Kurt's inducer, and followed the rest of the X-Men to where this 'intruder' was. It was in the garden, and was some hunched-over, dirty teenage boy in a Halloween costume, and he smelled horrible.  
  
"Hey, you'll never catch me!" The creature taunted, "Mystique's gonna know everything!"  
  
"Not if I can help it, stink-boy!" growled Wolverine, extending his claws.  
  
"Hey," 'stink-boy' said, "Where's that ratty ol' plush-toy?"  
  
"Right here," said Tionne, pushing her way through the shrubbery.  
  
"Weren't you supposed to stay at the mansion?" Wolverine snarled.  
  
"Hey, didn't you have a German accent when we last met? And why aren't you in your uniform, blue-boy?" asked the intruder(Toad).  
  
Suddenly, with a loud *BAMF!* Nightcrawler appeared.  
  
"Alright," He said, with a silly grin, "Will the real Nightcrawler please stand up?"  
  
Then he looked at Toad and laughed.  
  
"Uh, oh, we're gonna have a problem here"  
  
Tionne's eyes widened.  
  
"Kurt?!?"  
  
"Tionne?"  
  
"That's it," Tionne said, "I'm off the diet."   
  
"Alright, this is getting weird! I'm outaa here!" said Toad, as he hopped away.  
  
"Stop him!" Tionne yelled, "He's gonna tell this Miss-whatever-"  
  
"Mystique," Jean corrected her, "And no, he's not gonna tell her"  
  
"But he-"  
  
"I'm wiping his mind," Charles explained.  
  
"Like you're gonna wipe mine," said a dejected Tionne, turning off the holo-inducer.  
  
"Ach, don't do that! Please!" begged Kurt.  
  
"Like, yeah, she's obviously not gonna rat on us," added Kitty.  
  
Professor X exchanged glances with Storm and Wolverine, and Storm didn't see any problem with Tionne knowing their secrets.  
  
"Just one thing, kid," said Wolverine, who didn't look too thrilled at the thought of the girl knowing about the X-Men, "If you tell ANYONE about us-" he didn't have to say anymore.  
  
"Well, why don't we stop by Burger World tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Ya know, Kurt, I was so shy because I thought I looked ugly, but now I realize that everyone's got something they don't like about themselves"  
  
Kurt hung his head, "You got that right"  
  
"Aw, I think you look kinda cute," Tionne giggled, "besides, blue is my favorite color. And I guess wearing glasses isn't all that bad"  
  
That made Scott crack a smile.  
  
Tionne took her glasses out and put them on, and they really didn't make her look ugly, at least not to Kurt.  
  
"Cool! Hey, wanna play some video games with me?" Kurt offered.  
  
He was just about to teleport to the rec-room, when he was interrupted yet again.  
  
"Uh, Kurt," Storm began, "I got a call from Miss Darkholm about you acting rather weird. What's this about you going into the girls' room?"  
  
"What?" Kurt was confused.  
  
Tionne gave him a sheepish grin that told it all. Kurt shook his head.  
  
"Ach, tomorrow is going to be an interesting day!"  
  
Then, they all broke into laughter.  
  
"Don't worry," said Professor X, still amused by this interesting predicament, "I'll take care of this problem"  
  
"Ach, gut," Kurt said, though he didn't think he would be able to survive tomorrow, with or without Tionne. 


End file.
